Jeff Sparto
Note: This is fictional. That means that this didn't happen in real life and may have happened in the EDU World. Jeff Sparto (born June 9th, 1945 in Monovia; died November 19, 2000 in Houston, TX) is a criminal of Newburg, Calisota. He is known for killing the mayor in 1965, the 1994 news chopper collision, and the car chase of November 19th, 2000. Early life He was born in the fictional island of Monovia where his father was a veteran and a warrior of World War II. His father joined the war when Newburg was nuked on December 7th, 1941. He enjoyed watching Disney shorts, and Looney Tunes. He then attended school in 1948 where he had behavior problems. He once called a substitute teacher stupid resulting him being suspended for 1 week and Jeff's parents gave him a 12 minute time out. At one point when he was sitting in the chair, he threatens to kill his parents which causes him to be slapped in the face. When he was 6 years old, his mother died from unknown causes. He had a rare condition where he couldn't swim, so he had to let his father swim with him so that he doesn't drown. Criminal Life It all began in 1964 when he was 19, he was sent to Newburg, Calisota due to his father being mad at him for destroying his property. His father, Greg Sparto says "This is Sparta!" and kicks him into the boat, shoots a gun in the air, and screams "BON VOYAGE! DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK JEFF!" when he was moved to Newburg, Calisota. His father was arrested for shooting a gun in the air and sent to court where the verdicts were announced marking the start of the 1964 Monovia Riots. He then robs stores, restaurants and buffets, banks, money, everyone's property, and illegally stealing weapons from a gun store without paying after buying an apartment that was for sale. He was declared a dangerous and a wanted person. That was one year before he killed the mayor. Police then place signs saying "WANTED: Jeff Sparto" in multiple areas. He does hate the police after he did this stuff. Killing of Mayor Steve McDonald As Steve McDonald was adressing the speech about Jeff Sparto's stupidity on live television, a shot came out of nowhere and scared the audiences. Jeff was in the other side that came in hiding an AK-47 when minutes later, he opened fire, fatally wounding the mayor. The mayor was transported to the hospital where he died from his injuries at 2:48 AM Central Time. He later went to his secret underground house hiding. He was found on May 3rd, 1970 driving a dark 1965 Dodge Coronet on the southbound Interstate 47 feeder road when a cop pulled him over for a warrant due to killing the mayor. He says "My names Jeff and I was the one who shot the mayor with an AK-47!" and then he was arrested without him shooting. At one point, he tried to steal the police car while he was handcuffed, and a backup arrived, and he was bitten by a K-9. Turns out, he wanted to kill the mayor for his birthday. When he was arrested, he says that he was drunk. 1994 news chopper collision It began on September 11th, 1994 when a Calisota Highway Patrol officer pulled him over in a white SUV for being reported stolen. He carjacked it days before the pursuit. When he got off the freeway in Downtown, he went the right way on southbound I-47 frontage road and made a left turn on Calisota Avenue. That is where he stopped and carjacked a pickup truck and caused 2 news helicopters to crash into the river. They all survived it, Those were from News Channels 4 and 5. He barricaded himself inside a house in Lake Charles where a standoff began, and ended with him being arrested. He was facing charges for the crashes of the two choppers. Death He was killed by HPD/DPS officers on November 19, 2000 after a televised police chase that started in North Newburg as a routine traffic stop for an expired car tag. He leads police on a pursuit in his white car. It ends in Houston, TX when HPD/DPS shot him on the westbound South Loop at the 288 interchange. 5 news helicopters followed him until in the end, 2 extra news choppers joined in. He was killed when he pointed a gun at the officers on the freeway resulting in officers returning fire. Both directions of both freeways were closed in the end. 2 years earlier, he was released from prison for good behavior. The news helicopters that were following him were ABC affiliate KAN-TV, BLOX affiliate KTNB-TV, and NBC affiliate KNCN-TV in Newburg. ABC affiliate KTRK and NBC affiliate KPRC from Houston joined in. BLOX affiliate KRIV and CBS affiliate KHOU joined in when he was on I-610 East Loop near Route 225 His family as of today His family moved to Newburg, Calisota 1 year after Jeff was killed. Today, his family still lives there. Jeff Sparto II acts like Jeff Sparto the criminal. He was arrested after exploding the EDU Headquarters in Newburg during Round 3 of the riots. Today, he is still in jail and will be executed for the destruction of the EDU Headquarters in Newburg in August 2016. Jeff Sparto's father died after he was impaled by a spike after a murderer says "This is Sparta!" and throws a spike at him while taking a walk. Jeff Sparto II has a 6 year old daughter who watches girl shows too much. He also had a 7 year old son who died after his head got chopped off by a news helicopter operating for NBC channel 2 and CW channel 7 on July 4, 2016. Cultural references * In the 2014 movie 22 Jump Street, Greg Jenko says My name is Jeff like Jeff Sparto. This is because they got it from a 1970 dashcam video showing the suspect who killed the mayor saying "My names Jeff." This became an Internet Meme. * In the 2006 movie 300, there was a meme which says "This is Sparta." It was a parody of Jeff's last name. His father said it moments before he pushes Jeff into the boat before it became a meme and the movie 300 being released.